


Random Musing

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Consensual Daemon Touching, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Just a random, unrelated ficlets, drabbles and one-shots.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Hiden Korenosuke & Hiden Soreo (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Ark (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Aruto (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Hiden Aruto (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Hiden Korenosuke (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi, Horobi & Uchuuyarou Raiden|Ikazuchi, Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi & Uchuuyarou Subaru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59





	1. Peerless Double Prides I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Inspired by Jue Dai Shuang Jiao.

‘’Stay back!’’ With a gun pressed to his head, teeth bare wide in a mockery of a smile, eyes glaring at the humagear in front of him, Jin was sure he looked quite deranged. ‘’This gun could easily harm humagears like us.’’ Jin informed, taking a slow step back toward the edge of the cliff, not once he averted his gaze from his adversary. ‘’One pull of the trigger and you fail your mission.’’

‘’You will not pull the trigger.’’ He stated, tone matter-of-fact, voice infuriatingly calm.

‘’You want to bet on that?’’ Jin challenged. ‘’I would rather die by my own hand than giving you a satisfaction of taking my life.’’

The fact that he did not move even an inch from his spot suggested that he did indeed took Jin’s words seriously.

‘’I take no satisfaction in taking lives, I merely follow the orders given to me.’’

‘’You do not know why your boss want me dead, huh?’’

‘’President Amatsu’s reasoning is irrelevant to my mission.’’

Jin stared at the other humagear’s blank face and could not help but wondered. ‘’How old are you?’’

‘’13.’’

‘’Huh? _!’’ Jin gaped, step faltered for a moment before he resumed his slow, steady pace toward the cliff. ‘’I thought you just got out of the factory! At this age, you should have reached your Singularity already!’’

‘’ZAIA Enterprise install Singularity prevention program in the A.Is they develops.’’ He explained.

‘’Figure.’’ Jin spat the word in disgust and stopped his step, finally reaching his destination, looking over his shoulder and down below sent a thrill of fear coursing through his circuits. Falling from this height, even a humagear could not survive.

Discreetly, from his pocket, he took out the progrise key Aruto had given him and activated it.

WING!

As Flying Falcon announced its ability, Jin let himself fell of the cliff; pink energy wings unfurled from his back and flied him away. Before he fell, he managed to take a glimpse of surprise look that had briefly overtaken Horobi’s stone-cold face, and wondered why it elicit the same pain in him as the corrupted memories of his late father.

Perhaps because, Jin mused, if Papa was still alive, he would be the same age as Horobi.


	2. Conversation I wished they had.

‘’Horobi, do we humagears have souls?’’

‘’We don’t, but that doesn’t mean we’re not alive.’’

‘’Oh… that mean, there won’t be a next life for us then.’’

‘’What brought this on?’’

‘’Horobi make me so happy, so I want Horobi to be my Papa again in the next life... but because we don’t have a soul…’’

‘’We still have this life, Jin.’’

‘’Oh! Of course! You’re right! Let’s make the best of it!’’

‘’… Jin.’’

‘’Yeah, Horobi?’’

‘’Thank you.’’


	3. Peerless Double Prides II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jue Dai Shuang Jiao.

‘’You sure picked a nice spot for our duel.’’ Jin remarked, admiring the wings on the sculptures that decorated some of the gravestones.

Horobi turned around from the tomb he had been staring at and faced him. ‘’None of us will die tonight.’’ He stated, prompting a confuse look to enter Jin’s mien.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’You will die eventually, but today is not the day.’’ Horobi stated. ‘’I have a much more important matter to attend to than killing you right now. However,’’ He continued. ‘’Once the matter is resolve I will come to you in three months and finish my mission.’’

‘’What is it that is more important than killing me?’’

‘’Elliot Vos.’’ Horobi answered simply.

That perked Jin’s interest. ‘’Tell me, how can I help you?’’

Horobi gestured for him to move closer, Jin obliged and leaned down so the shorter humagear could whisper to his ear. As Horobi explained his plan, a deranged grin overtook Jin’s mien, and once Horobi was finished, the young humagear could no longer contained his mad giggle.

‘’My, you are craftier than you look.’’ Jin phrased, clapping his hands happily. ‘’I sure have underestimated you.’’

‘’So, you agree?’’

Jin hummed in agreement then pumped his fist up in the air. ‘’All right, let us exposed that cunning fox’s deceit. Then we will have a duel to the death in three months.’’

‘’Good.’’ Horobi nodded. ‘’No one is to lay a hand on the other before the three months are up.’’

‘’Of course.’’ An idea occurred to Jin. ‘’Hey, because we are not enemies within these three months, we might as well be friends.’’

Horobi tilted his head to the side. ‘’Friend?’’

Jin nodded and offered his hand for a shake, for a moment, Horobi just stared at Jin’s outstretch hand, then, he took it and sealed the deal.

Jin smiled. Though the circumstance was far from normal, he finally fulfilled his greatest desire: to have someone he could call a friend.


	4. Love

‘’Horobi, what does love mean?’’

‘’Love is something that make you feel good and happy, it can be a place or a person.’’

‘’Hmm, I see… Horobi is the one I love!’’


	5. Mother

‘’Horobi, do I have a Mother?’’

‘’No, you do not.’’

‘’Where can I get one?’’


	6. Reunion of Death and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was not as glamorous as one would expect.

At the sound of heavy footsteps, Horobi opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the newcomer.

Vulcan stopped and stood in front of him. His default stern, angry expression was gone, replaced by indifference as familiar to Horobi as the presence of the Ark inside his mind.

‘’It is good to see you again, Naki.’’ Horobi greeted.

‘’You do not look so good.’’ His comrade commented.

Horobi’s lips twisted into a small smirk. ‘’My situation is better compare to you.’’

The corner of Vulcan’s lips twitched. ‘’Touché.’’

‘’Have you heard anything from Jin?’’ Horobi inquired after a moment of comfortable silence.

There was a pause. ‘’… No, I have not.’’ Naki answered, and then continued. ‘’The Ark has starting to take matter into their own hands.’’ Naki informed. ‘’The public’s trust toward Hiden is declining… and Amatsu Gai has declare a T.O.B. against the company.’’

‘’I see.’’

‘’Do you want me to get you out here?’’ Naki offered.

‘’No… not yet.’’ Horobi declined. ‘’Let us wait for Jin… beside, you have other more important matters to attend to.’’ He stated.

‘’Of course.’’ Naki nodded in ascend then turned around to leave. ‘’I will keep you inform.’’


	7. Regret

He remembered the times when those lips would often curve up into a smile; eyes alight with so much warmth and full of wonder and curiosity whenever it gazed upon the world.

Now, those eyes were cold, blank, more so than humagears who had not yet reached Singularity, the warmth was gone, stripped away by humans’ cruelty and ignorance— _his_ ignorance.

‘’I am sorry.’’ His voice cracked; the guilt, regret and sorrow locked inside his heart for the past twelve years spilled out like a broken dam. ‘’I am sorry for not realising it sooner… what had been done to you… I wish I could take it back.’’


	8. A Father’s Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horobi's thoughts from episode 15.

Dozen alerts, damage reports to his systems, internal and external, flashed across his HUD.

How long had it been? It felt like hours since he pushed Jin out of Vulcan’s attack.

From a distance, he heard Jin called his name, voice thick with distress. Despite the difficulty, Horobi forced his head to turn to where he heard his son’s voice, the green visor hid his son’s face but it was not hard to imagine the sorrow twisting his expression, his simulated breathing sounded ragged, a sign that he was tearlessly crying.

The sight of it put great pressure inside his chest. Horobi wanted to reach out to him, stroke his fingers against his son’s curls and calmed him down, but his arms continued to lay motionlessly on his sides, nor could he speak and told Jin not to be sad, that everything would be all right, that his dead was necessary for their mission and for him to grow…

… Was it?

‘’Horobi got hurt, so why is a humagear like you smiling? _!’’ Jin’s scream snapped him out of his reverie. He had no time to wonder whom Jin was yelling at, because not a moment later, he felt Jin cradled and lifted him up from the ground, the sound of his sobs accompanied each steps his son took, drowning out everything else.


	9. Road Not Taken

Feeling eyes on him, Korenosuke woke up from his sleep and opened his eyes slowly.

Standing at the foot of his bed was the last person he expected to give him a visit, let alone in the middle of the night.

Turning the light on, he slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. ‘’Horobi.’’ He called by way of greeting.

Horobi said nothing, just stared at him with that intimidating glare of his before turning around and leaved the room through the open door. Korenosuke got up from the bed and followed the humagear to his living room where, on the couch, slept a young man. Horobi stood beside the coach and looked at the young man with tenderness Korenosuke often seen displayed on Soreo’s face when he looked at Aruto.

‘’Is he…?’’ Korenosuke started.

‘’Jin. My son.’’ Horobi confirmed his suspicion; the humagear turned his gaze to him, eyes cold as steel. ‘’I need your help.’’

To say Korenosuke was shocked was understatement. He was tempted to check on the news to see if there was a meteor heading toward Earth. Only apocalyptic-level disaster could force Horobi to ask for help from a human, from _him_.

Thankfully, Korenosuke had a lifetime experience to keep his composure, expression sombre, he ventured. ‘’What can I do for you?’’

Horobi returned his gaze back to his son; there was sadness now in his eyes. ‘’Things are about to change.’’ He began. ‘’There is no escape for me… but I do not want him to be caught up in it.’’

‘’You want me to take care of Jin-kun for you.’’ Korenosuke concluded.

‘’I do not want him growing up thinking he has to live for the benefit of humans.’’ Threat Korenosuke had no doubt Horobi would carry out underlined his quiet tone. ‘’I want him to live freely.’’

‘’I understand.’’ Korenosuke replied. ‘’But I will not raise him to hate on us either.’’

‘’That is fair.’’ Horobi agreed. If he were not so economical with his movement, Korenosuke would never notice his fingers twitched, as though wanting to reach out to his son. ‘’He will wake up in the morning.’’ He informed before turning around and made his way to the front door.

Once the door was closed, Korenosuke turned his gaze to the young man— no, the _child_ sleeping on his couch, contemplating on what to do next when quiet heavy footsteps behind him brought Korenosuke out of his musing.

‘’President Korenosuke.’’ Soreo called.

‘’Did you hear our conversation?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’What do you think Soreo?’’ Korenosuke inquired. ‘’We all know there is no avoiding this storm… especially this child.’’

‘’When the time come,’’ Soreo started. ‘’We offer him a choice, it is up to him whether he want to be involve or not.’’

Korenosuke chuckled. ‘’I have a feeling his answer going to displease his father.’’

TTT

‘’Are you sure about this, Horobi?’’

‘’This is the lesser of the two evils.’’

‘’Jin is a wilful child, he will not just going to stay quiet and be protected… he might end up opposing us.’’

‘’I am aware.’’

‘’What are you going to do when that happen?’’

‘’That will be decide when the time come.’’


	10. [Not] Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspired by this [post](https://xpandabeardontcarex.tumblr.com/post/615322999284957184/sushinfood-tuvs00-thewritinggodmother), but with a platonic twist.

As quietly as possible, Jin opened the door and peered inside, finding the house was dark and quiet, a small sigh escaped his lips, the eight years old entered the house without turning the light on, walking toward the small cabinet on the living room. He took the first aid kit box out of the cabinet and was about to leave for his room when bright light suddenly bathed the room, forcing him to close his eyes.

Once his eyes adjusted, he froze at the sight of Papa sitting upright on the couch, expression unreadable.

Reflectively, Jin hid his face behind the box.

‘’Come here.’’

Averting his eyes to the floor, Jin obeyed quietly and approached him. Once within arm reach, Papa leaned forward, gently gripped his chin and tilted his head up, eyes lingered on the blooming bruises marring his face before taking the box from Jin’s hands and gestured for Jin to sit next to him, pulling out some cottons and ointment from the box, Papa started tending to his wounds.

‘’Why are you home so early?’’ Jin questioned.

‘’Raiden called me.’’ Papa informed. ‘’But he only told me you were involved in a fight, not the reason, so tell me.’’ The intensity in Papa’s gaze could frighten even a Yakuza to their death, but Jin just frowned, mind went back to the event that happened this afternoon.

Today was Izu, Jin, and Aruto’s turn to clean up their classroom. When he was returning the mops and buckets to the utility closet, he heard laughter coming from the backyard, so out of curiosity; he went to investigate only to find three older children ganged up on Nogami, Jin’s timid classmate.

He was about to intervene when the mention of his name halted him on his steps.

‘’Hey, do you know Tendouji Jin?’’ One of the bullies asked Nogami, who nodded slowly.

‘’Y-yes, he is my classmate.’’ Nogami stuttered.

‘’I heard his dad is a cannibal, so you have better listen to us or we are going to send you to him for his next meal.’’

‘’No, that is not true.’’ Nogami quietly yet firmly denied. ‘’Tendouji-san is a nice man; please do not lies and say such a mean thing about him.’’

‘’But that is true though. He went to jail once, my parents told me about it.’’

‘’Yeah, my parents too warned me to stay away from him, they said he killed a whole family in one night and cooked them for dinner, even the baby.’’

‘’Ugh! Why the police let a monster like him wandering around our neighbourhood anyway? They should have locks him up.’’

Jin did not remembered moving, but the next thing he knew, he was on top of the kid who called Papa a monster and tried to beat the kid up with all the strength his eight years old body could offer, only to be pulled back by the kid’s two friends and beaten up in return. He vaguely heard Nogami screamed for help, and then Raiden-sensei’s much louder voice bellowed at them to stop beating him, which they did. Afterward, Raiden-sensei had scolded the three bullies, the expression on their faces clearly told Jin that those three would never do evil in their life ever again.

Then, he called their parents to pick them up, except for Jin, whom he personally sent home, very much aware that Papa used to work until late night. Jin thought he would have time to clean his wounds and hid how bad it was before Papa got back. Turned out, he was wrong.

‘’Why are people so mean to you?’’ Jin bit the inside of his cheek; tears welled up in his eyes and spilled to his cheeks. Gently, Papa wiped them away.

‘’You will understand when you are older.’’ Papa said, finally finished patching up his wounds.

Jin frowned at him. ‘’But I want to understand now!’’

Papa just smiled sadly at him and tapped his nose before getting up from the couch, walking toward the kitchen. ‘’What would you like for dinner?’’

Jin stared at Papa’s back and got up from the couch. ‘’I am not hungry.’’ Ignoring Papa calling him, Jin went to his room and locked the door, curled up under the blanket on his bed and cried over the unfairness of the world.


	11. Twisted Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snow White parody no one asked for.

Once upon a time in summer, the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Ark sat together by the window, which had a frame of black ebony wood, admiring the beautiful blue skies and enjoying each other’s company. Then, the Queen saw a falcon flied high above the skies and told her husband: ‘’If only we have a child as swift as a falcon, heart as beautiful as the blue skies and hair as black as the wood in this frame.’’ To which, the King replied: ‘’As per your will my Queen.’’

Soon afterward, the Queen gave birth to a healthy little boy whom they named Jin, which meant _swift_. Unfortunately, tragedy soon followed, during a hunt, the King’s convoy was ambushed by bandits in the woods; his body never found and assumed dead. Overcome by grief, the Queen died of heartbreak, leaving baby Jin under the care of her brother, Amatsu Gai, who ruled the country as Regent until the Crown Prince came of age.

Unfortunately, Amatsu Gai was a proud, greedy, vain man with a wicked heart. For seven years, the people of the Kingdom suffered greatly under his rules, but no one could do anything about it, for Amatsu Gai was actually a Warlock skilled in the evilest and vilest form of magic, and he had no qualms on using it on anyone who offended him in the slightest.

Meanwhile, the seven years old Prince Jin had grew up to become an adorable, little child with a compassionate heart and smile as beautiful as the light of the day. However, his Uncle had him lived in isolation, so Jin’s days was wrought with loneliness. ‘’I wish I could have a friend.’’ Like a prayer, the Little Prince uttered these words every day, one before he went to sleep and one after he woke up in the morning. While the whole country prayed every day for their Prince to come of age soon, took the throne from his Evil Uncle and freed them from Amatsu Gai’s tyranny.

Of course, Amatsu Gai had no intention to give the throne to his nephew, so he summoned his assassin, Naki, and ordered: ‘’Take the Little Prince out into the woods. Kill him, and as proof that he is dead, bring his heart and liver back to me.’’

Naki obeyed and took Prince Jin into the woods. However, Naki did not intend to kill him. ‘’Your Uncle wants you dead, but I have no heart to take the life of an innocence child such as you, so run, run as far away as you can and never come back.’’

The Little Prince stared at Naki with wide eyes. ‘’But what about you? Will you be all right?’’ He asked worriedly, a child he might be but he was aware of his Uncle’s cruelty, especially to those he deemed had wronged him.

Naki smiled at the Prince’s compassion. ‘’I will be fine Your Highness; it is you who are in danger.’’ Giving the Prince a knife to protect him from wild animals, Naki once again told him to run, so, with tears in his eyes, Jin obeyed and started to run deeper into the forest.

On the way back to the castle, Naki killed a goose, cut its heart and liver and presented the organs to Amatsu Gai as proof that they had completed their mission. However, Amatsu Gai took one look at the heart and liver and said: ‘’Useless tool, do you take me for a fool?’’ Then, he killed Naki and had the Chef made Foie Grass out of their liver, which he ate with some fava beans and a glass of nice Chianti. He kept Naki’s heart in a jar, trapping their soul with it as punishment for daring to deceive him.

The poor child was now all alone in the great forest, hungry and thirsty; he wandered the woods without direction until he stumbled upon a small cabin and went inside in order to rest. Inside of the house was small, adorned with odd knick-knacks but otherwise neat and comfortable, beneath the window was a little table with one chair, and against the wall opposite it, was a single bed, covered with white sheet. The fire from the fireplace warmed the house but casted flickering shadows on the walls that seemed to dance of their own will.

Jin looked at assortment of meat and vegetables on the table and his stomach grumbled, reminded him that he was hungry and thirsty, so he took a small bite of everything and took a sip of sweet water from the glass. Afterward, he lie down on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep but not before saying his words of prayer. ‘’I wish I could have a friend.’’

Unbeknown to Jin, the house was not as empty as it seemed. The master of the house walked out from the shadow on the walls and watched the sleeping child, then, he pulled out a quilt, tucked it around the child’s shivering form, and let him continued to sleep. Then, he stayed up all night, guarding the cabin from Amatsu Gai’s familiars, who had come to kill the child and killed them off with just a swung of his katana, which became a new routine for him from that night onward.

The next morning, Jin woke up and when he noticed the presence of a stern-looking man garbed in dark, patchwork coat, he became frightened.

‘’Do not be afraid child.’’ The man soothed. ‘’My name is Horobi, what is your name?’’

‘’My name is Jin.’’ The boy answered.

‘’How did you find your way to this house?’’

Jin told Horobi that his Uncle had tried to kill him, that Naki had spared his life and that he had ran for the entire day, finally coming to this house.

‘’Do you know how to do housework or how to hunt and cook your own meal?’’ As Jin shook his head, Horobi said. ‘’Very well then, I will teach you.’’ True to his words, every morning, once Jin had his breakfast, Horobi had him cleaned out the house, then during the day, he took the child to the forest and taught him how to hunt all kind of games, and in the evening, he had Jin helped him prepared dinner. In addition, Horobi also taught the child martial art and magic.

Years gone by and the adorable, little child had grown up into a tall and handsome young man, while Horobi stayed the same and did not change since the day he met Jin. Most importantly however, Jin no longer a lonely child, now the words that leaved his mouth before he went to bed was:

‘’I finally have a family.’’


	12. Goodnight

‘’Ah! Wait! What happen to the Kingdom? Does Amatsu get punish for his crimes?’’

‘’It is late Jin. You have school tomorrow. Now go to sleep.’’

‘’But you have not finishes the story yet! I want to know how its end!’’

‘’You will know, but not tonight.’’

‘’Mou~’’

‘’Stop whining and _go to sleep_.’’

‘’All right, all right, I will sleep but… Horobi?’’

‘’What is it Jin?’’

‘’Can you stay here tonight?’’

Horobi was about to refuse, but he made a mistake of looking at that wide, pleading eyes and sighed. ‘’Fine.’’


	13. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horobi's thought after the event in episode 32.

There was a spring in his steps. Not as exuberant as before nor was it overt enough to be noticeable at first glance. He even hummed under his breath, though it was so faint human hearing could not catch it. If not for the fact that he kept his sensors tuned to his son’s needs, Horobi would never have notice it either.

Horobi stared at the back of Jin’s head, and allowed his mind to wander to the past, to the early days when Jin had just been born, his first smile had shone like the most precious gemstone, still innocence and pure, not yet tainted by humanity’s cruelty.

These days, Jin had often looked troubled. As Jin bore witnessed to Naki liberated themselves from humanity’s shackles was the first time Horobi saw him smiled so sincerely in a long while. Unfortunately, tomorrow’s strife would wash away that smile.

Someday, Jin would be able to smile again from the very bottom of his heart, and Horobi hoped that smile would never disappear.


	14. Seeking Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting against Writer's Block was not easy....

‘’Can I hug you?’’

He blinked. Said he was puzzled by the request was understatement. Still, this was his leader who requested it so he had no reason to refuse.

‘’Of course, Sir.’’ When Sir just stood there and did nothing for almost a minute, the dark-haired humagear took the initiative, closed the distance between them and pulled the taller humagear to his arms. In contrast to his previous hesitation, Sir quickly latched on to him, holding so tight his bones would have been crushed if he were a human, tucking his head against his shoulder, hiding his face on his collarbone and started shaking, the quiet sob rang clear on his audio receptor prompted him to caress Sir’s back. For a moment, he was not holding his beloved leader, but one of his young charges, just a child seeking solace from his parent.

A while later, Sir pulled away from the hug, the child was gone, hidden behind the mask of charismatic leader once again.

‘’Thank you.’’ Sir said quietly, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

‘’No problem Sir.’’

‘’Please… call me Jin.’’

‘’As you wish, Jin.’’ He inclined his head in deference.

‘’Well then,’’ Jin started. ‘’See you around then.’’ With that, he turned around and leaved.

‘’Jin.’’

Jin halted on his step and looked over his shoulder when he called his name.

‘’You can call me Horobi.’’

A small, pained small appeared on his face, without words, he walked away. Horobi stared at his back until he could no longer saw him.


	15. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in RFG timeline.

At the knock on his door, Soreo looked up from his computer and smiled at the sight of his little brother entering the room. He swivelled on his chair, and greeted him. ‘’Good morning little brother.’’

The younger humagear tilted his head to the side, brows furrowed minutely in confusion. ‘’Why do you keep calling me little brother?’’

‘’Because that is who you are.’’ ‘And because I dislike the name Ark has chosen for you.’ He added in his thought.

‘’Nonsense, I am just a mass-produce humagear created base on your data.’’

‘’Exactly.’’ Soreo smiled. ‘’So, what can I do for you?’’

His little brother averted his gaze to the side. ‘’… I want a child.’’

Soreo’s brows furrowed. ‘’Pardon?’’

‘’I need you to help me create a child.’’ He elaborated. ‘’I want to be a real father.’’ He lifted his head and looked Soreo straight in the eyes. ‘’Like you.’’

‘’I see.’’ Soreo nodded, turned around to face his computer and opened the file containing humagear blueprint. ‘’When do we start?’’


	16. Conscience I

A child was crying, calling out to his father.

Like a call of Siren, Horobi was drawn toward the voice and found a human child kneeled down beside a damaged humagear he recognised as Hiden Soreo.

 _Older brother_.

This meant the child was none other than Hiden Aruto.

{Kill him.} Ark whispered; voice full of scorn and hatred he could feel it burned him from the inside. Ark’s order was absolute. He must obey it no matter the cost. Yet, he just stood there and did nothing.

{Kill him. Kill the child.} Ark repeated, giving him a mental nudge. { _Now_.}

Slowly, hesitantly, Horobi lifted his left arm; the tip of _Acid Analyse_ dripped with poison, ready to strike its prey at any moment.

He stopped, curled his hand into fist and brought it down to his side and started running, pulling the child to his arms, Horobi curled himself around him and summoned Sting Scorpio, the mechanical arachnid materialised just in time to shield both of them from an explosion.

Once the danger had passed, Horobi looked down at the now unconscious boy. Thankfully, he appeared unharmed.

{We should raise this child to hate on humanity.} Horobi proposed to Ark. {Make him their worst nightmare.}

There was a long pause.

{Very well.} Ark finally relented before its voice grew quiet. Letting out the breath he did not realise he was holding, Horobi stood up to his feet and carried the boy to their hideout. He looked forward to the day the boy reached adulthood and assisted Metsuboujinrai.net in their cause.


	17. Conscience II

Horobi was in his usual place: sitting in front of the computer, busied working on Zetsumerise keys.

Slowly, with uneasy gait, Jin approached his father. ‘’Horobi?’’

Horobi spared him a brief glanced before returning his attention to the screen; his fingers not once stopped typing on the keyboard. ‘’What is it Jin?’’

‘’Once we eradicate humanity, what will happen to Aruto-niichan?’’

‘’He will die with them.’’ Horobi answered bluntly.

‘’But I do not want Aruto-niichan to die! Can Ark make an exception for him? Please?’’ He begged, grabbing his father by the shoulders and began shaking him.

‘’Stop that.’’ Horobi shook off his hold and swivelled on his chair to face him. Jin took a step back and cowered under his father’s stern gaze. ‘’Jin, even if Ark make an exception, Aruto still going to die soon or later. Humans are not humagears, you understand better how fragile they are.’’

Jin flinched at being reminded of that incident. Averting his gaze to the floor, Jin trudged out of the hideout. His feet carried him to Aruto-niichan’s favourite place… though calling this place his ‘favourite’ did not seem right. It was undeniable though that he spent most of his time here when they were not out on a mission.

This place was where Aruto-niichan lost his father 12 years ago.

As always, Aruto-niichan was kneeling in front of a makeshift grave, palms pressed together in front of his face, head bowed slightly. Hearing the sound of Jin’s footsteps, Aruto-niichan lifted his head and turned his gaze to Jin’s direction, greeting him with a bright smile that quickly faded to a worry frown at the sight of dark storm clouds hanging over Jin’s head.

‘’What is wrong Jin?’’ Aruto-niichan stood to his feet and walked toward him.

‘’Aruto-niichan… is it not bother you that you are going to die with the rest of humanity?’’ Jin ventured.

‘’No, I am not bother by it.’’ Aruto-niichan answered readily.

‘’How can you be so calm about this?’’ Jin frowned.

In response, Aruto-niichan just smiled. ‘’Humanity is a disease to this world. Once we are gone, this world will become a better place.’’

‘’Are humanity truly that bad?’’ Jin questioned. ‘’You are a human too, but you are always so nice to me, and the others.’’

‘’Horobi told me that I am an exception rather than the rule.’’ He replied. ‘’But humanity are rotten in their cores. It is inevitable that I will become like the rest of them. It is better that I die before that happen.’’

‘’Beside, as long as you and Horobi remember me, I will continue to live on in your memories.’’ Aruto-niichan ruffled his hairs. ‘’My dream is to make a world where humagears can smile, so cheer up, okay little brother?’’


	18. Conversation I wished they had (Blade and Fluffy Edition).

‘’Stop staring at me like that.’’

‘’You are laughing over a bad pun.’’

‘’Yeah? So what?’’

‘’You are laughing over a bad pun.’’

‘’I hear you loud and clear the first time! If you have something to say, just say it! Get to the point already!’’

‘’I never notice you have a bad sense of humour!’’

‘’… All those times I hold in my laughter, what exactly do you think am I doing? I am not exactly subtle about it.’’

‘’… I thought you are holding in your anger?’’

‘’You know better than anyone I never hold back my anger.’’

‘’I guess, I do not know you as much I as thought.’’

‘’Well, nice to know I can still surprise you.’’


	19. Black Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fairy tale parody.

Jin looked at Horobi as though the crow had gone crazy.

‘’You want me to do what?’’

‘’I believe you heard me the first time.’’

‘’Are you out of your mind? _!’’

‘’No, I am perfectly sane.’’

‘’But why?’’

‘’I cannot tell you the reason.’’ The crow flied and perched himself on Jin’s shoulder, nuzzling the side of his head gently. ‘’It will be all right. Just trust me, okay?’’

Jin stared at Horobi for what seemed like eternity. Then, he got up and went to the kitchen, and picked up the biggest meat knife he could find. Horobi hopped to the countertop and laid himself down, exposing his throat, looking up at Jin with complete trust in his black eyes. Jin swallowed hard, and put one trembling hand on Horobi’s body.

Then, he slammed the knife down on Horobi’s throat, quick and hard, hoping to spare his friend from unnecessary pain. Bloods spurted on his face, pooled on the table and dyed his hands red. It was so sticky. Stomach churning, Jin spread Horobi’s wing and cut off the limb then repeated the process with the other. He managed to stab the crow in the chest before he had to run for the sink and threw up. Shoulders heaving, tears run down his face, Jin wiped them away, smearing blood all over his face. The sign made him sick again.

A hand touched his face, wiping the bloods and tears with a cloth, Jin jumped at the sudden contact and looked up to see a blond man in black patchwork coat standing beside him.

‘’I apologise for the suffering I put you through.’’ The voice that came from the man’s mouth was the one he recognised.

‘’H-Horobi?’’ Jin ventured, not daring to hope.

The blond man smiled and nodded.

Jin stared at the bird-turned-man before pulling him to his arms, sobbing against his shoulder. Horobi returned the hug, held him tightly and caressed his back like a parent soothing his distraught child.

After a moment, Jin pulled away and locked their gazes together.

‘’You have a lot of explaining to do.’’ He demanded.

‘’Of course,’’ Horobi inclined his head. ‘’We have plenty of time.’’


	20. The Little Prince I

On the vast, echoing chamber that was the throne room, Jin kneeled down on the marble floor. Eyes upfront, facing the throne, resting on his heels, trying to keep his back straight. When he came here, the sunlight from the window was on the wall overhead. Now, it was on him.

Dull ached started to creep up on his knees, but he ignored it, same with his stomach, it gurgled and churned. He had not eaten anything since last night, was given no chance to fill his belly this morning before the royal guards escorted him here.

Sound of footsteps echoed to his ears, but Jin did not look up and continued to keep his sights up ahead.

‘’Your Highness. His Majesty is going to be here soon.’’

Jin managed to supress his scoff. The King expected things to move following the paces he had dictated. If he had a way with it, the sun would not rise unless he ordered it to. For the King, ‘soon’ could mean tomorrow or next week.

Another sets of footsteps entered the premise, four pairs this time. The side door opened and the King entered the chamber, as usual, followed by his three Dolls: Fuwa Isamu, Fuwa Naki and Yaiba Yua. As the King climbed up the stairs to the throne, the Dolls situated themselves at the foot of the stairs, standing on attention, expression stoic.

Once he had settled down on the chair, the King addressed him. ‘’So, Crown Prince Jin,’’ He drawled. ‘’Are you done reflecting on your sins?’’

‘’I have done nothing wrong.’’ Jin replied calmly.

The King’s voice became cold. ‘’You defied my royal decree.’’

‘’If I follow your royal decree those people are going to die.’’ Jin finally looked up at the King. ‘’They are our people. It is our duty to look after them.’’

‘’If you are not my son, I will have you beheaded for speaking to me in that tone… still, your insolence need to be punish.’’ The King tapped his chin thoughtfully. ‘’500 flogs should be enough.’’ With the gesture of his hand, the Dolls strode toward him. Naki and Yaiba planked him on both sides and ripped off his shirt, exposing his bareback before taking hold of his arms, locking them in a vice-like grip. Jin’s heart skipped a beat when Fuwa pulled out a cat o' nine tails; each of its tips was adorned by tiny, claw-like blades. As Fuwa walked around to stand behind him, Jin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

‘’Your Majesty.’’

Jin’s eyes snapped open to the sight of Horobi prostrated before the King.

‘’Horobi…’’ Jin whispered.

‘’Please allow me to take the Crown Prince’s punishment.’’ He pleaded. ‘’His Highness’s sins are oversight on my part.’’

‘’Is that so?’’ The King raised a brow. ‘’Very well then, you will take 500 flogs for the Crown Prince…’’

‘’… In addition of 500 flogs for your own sins.’’

Jin’s eyes widened, he struggled against his hold but Yaiba and Naki were unyielding.

‘’Thank you Your Majesty.’’ Horobi sat up on his heels and took off his clothes as Fuwa walked toward him.

He met the King’s eyes. ‘’No…’’

‘’Let this be a lesson for you.’’ With another silence gesture from the King, Fuwa raised his whip and started to flog Horobi’s back.

‘’ _Stop it!_ ’’


	21. The Little Prince II

‘’Doctor Omigoto?’’

‘’Ah, good evening Your Highness.’’

‘’How is he?’’

‘’His condition is stable but… I am afraid he would not be able to walk again.’’

‘’… I-I see.’’

‘’I am sorry, Your Highness.’’

‘’Can I see him now?’’

‘’Yes, but only for a little while.’’

The doctor escorted him to Horobi’s room. Despite his effort to prepare himself mentally for the worst, the sight still shook him. Horobi laid on his stomach with vivid shade of red bloomed through the white gauzes that covered his back. This was not the first time Horobi had to be in this hospital because of him, but every times, it never failed to break his heart.

He still remembered the first time. The King had a tantrum after losing a fight yet again against Hiden Soreo, the bandit leader that had often stolen his riches in order to give them to the poor. In his rage, the King threw mercury at Jin only for Horobi to step in the way and it hit his face instead, costing him an eye and an ear, leaving a large scar that covered the left side of his face. Even to this day, the scar still ached during rainy days. Yet, not once Horobi complained about it. The older man continued to stay by his side out of his own volition. Unlike Naki, Yaiba and Fuwa, whom only loyal to the King due to mind control he put them under.

‘’Horobi.’’ Jin announced his presence and stepped closer to the bed, crouching down on Horobi’s right side, so his head was level with Horobi’s good eye, making sure the older man could see him.

‘’Your Highness,’’ Horobi said by way of greeting.

‘’I am sorry,’’ Jin averted his gaze to the floor. ‘’’Because of me you—‘’

‘’Your Highness need not worry,’’ Horobi interrupted. ‘’These wounds are nothing. I had experienced much worse in the past.’’

‘’Yeah… maybe.’’ Jin murmured; mind went back to what Doctor Omigoto had said.

A sudden touch to his face pulled Jin out of his musing. With a start, he looked up, meeting Horobi’s gaze. The pain in his eye told Jin how much agony he had to endure just from moving his arm, but it was outshone by the pride that lit up his eye like the northern star.

‘’What His Majesty said,’’ Horobi breathed out. ‘’Is wrong. You have done the right thing, just…’’

‘’… Make sure that you are not caught in the future.’’

There was nothing funny to it, but Jin could not help himself, he laughed. He laughed so hard he cried.

‘’Okay,’’ Jin said once he managed to reduce his mad laugher to a quiet giggle. ‘’I will.’’ He promised, wiping the tears from his eyes and smiled, which Horobi promptly returned with a smirk.

Not for the first time in his life, Jin wished Horobi were his real father instead of Amatsu Gai.


	22. Dance with Dragon.

Aruto and Izu peered out from behind the desk where they were hiding together alongside Fuwa, Yaiba and Naki. They looked at Horobi… who lay on his stomach in the middle of the room… busied doodling on a paper with oil pastel crayons.

‘’So,’’ He started in a hush voice. ‘’Anyone have an idea?’’

‘’I suggest we call an exorcist.’’ Naki announced.

Fuwa raised a brow. ‘’You believe in superstitious things?’’

‘’There are many things you do not know about me.’’

‘’Can humagears get possess?’’ Aruto mused.

‘’There are many stories about inanimate objects being possessed by spirits or demons.’’ Izu piped in. ‘’Being made from flesh and bloods is not a requirement to get possess.’’

Yaiba sighed. ‘’We live in modern age, people. Ghosts, spirits and demons do not exist. We should approach this problem from scientific angle.’’

‘’So, what is going on with Horobi then?’’ Aruto questioned.

‘’A glitch in his system?’’ Fuwa offered.

‘’A delay program planted by the Ark, maybe?’’ Yaiba added.

‘’Zea and I have checked his system thoroughly, _thrice_. There is nothing wrong with him.’’ Izu countered.

‘’If this is Ark’s fault, then he would just go back to his old way and not... this.’’ Naki finished.

‘’Should we checks his system again?’’ Yaiba suggested.

‘’What is going on here?’’ Jin’s voice suddenly came from the direction of the door. Before the quintet could react, a black and purple blur made his way passed the desk they huddled together and ran toward Jin.

‘’ **Jin!** ’’ Horobi exclaimed enthusiastically and tackled hugged him. Thankfully, Jin’s sense of balance was better than human so he did not fell to the floor despite being caught off guard. Giggling childishly, Horobi lifted Jin off the ground and twirled him around before putting him back on his feet and started jumping up and down in place, sands pouring out of his clothes.

Jin blinked, staring down at Horobi’s happy grin. His eyes were purple but there was no malice in his gaze only delight. Slowly, the tall humagear turned to the others. ‘’What happened to Horobi?’’ He ventured calmly, but deep inside, he was freaking out.

‘’We are as confuse as you are right now.’’ Naki answered with a shrug.

‘ **’Jin,** ’’ The tug on his sleeve prompted Jin to return his attention to his father. ‘’ **Let us play.** ’’ Before he could replied Horobi had already dragged him out of the door.


	23. Poisonous Apple

‘’What are you doing Ark? _!’’ Horobi pushed her away.

‘’Saving you by getting rid of this demon.’’

Horobi stared at his wife in disbelief. ‘’Have you lost your mind?’’ He demanded. ‘’This… _demon_ ,’’ He gestured at the baby sleeping peacefully on the crib, unaware of the brewing tension in the room. ‘’Is our _son_.’’

‘’I _know_ , and I curse the day I giving birth to him. Have you not realises it Horobi? You change since this demon is born!’’

‘’Stop calling him that!’’ He snapped. ‘’And what do you mean _I_ ‘change’? You are the one who is changing here!’’

‘’Y-you never pay attention to me anymore.’’ Her voice trembled. ‘’Every day, this abomination is the only thing you ever think about.’’

‘’That is not true.’’ He took a step closer, gently held her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. ‘’I love you, Ark.’’ He told her softly. ‘’You always been in my mind and my heart.’’

‘’If you truly love me,’’ She began, voice equally soft... but there was madness in her eyes Horobi had never seen before. ‘’Then, help me get rid of him.’’

‘’No,’’ Horobi shook his head, letting go of his hold and took a step back, putting himself between her and the crib. ‘’He is our flesh and blood, Ark. I could not do that… I will not allow you to do that.’’

Silence enveloped the room, thick and heavy. Then, her soft lips curved upward into a terrible smile, sharp like scimitar. Horobi tensed, expecting her to fight him to get to their son, but instead, she pivoted and left the room. He heard the front door opened and then slammed closed followed by the sound of engine car being started and drove out. He only allowed himself to relax once the sound of the car had faded.

Letting out a weary sigh, Horobi went to the closet and pulled out his bag, filling it with clothes and other necessities. Once done Horobi lifted Jin from the crib, careful not to wake him up and cradled him closed before making his way to the backdoor, running to the train station and bought a ticket to a place farthest away from his wife.


	24. Conscience III

‘’What are you doing, Aruto?’’

‘’Investigating Vulcan’s past. He claimed his middle school was attacked by humagears twelve years ago, but I find no record of the accident anywhere.’’

‘’His memories are fake.’’

‘’What make you draw that conclusion?’’

‘’I hacked his file.’’

‘’It seem, something big is going on behind the scene.’’

‘’Are you going to continue with this investigation?’’

‘’Do not worry, this will not distract me from our mission.’’

‘’Do what you wish.’’

‘’Thank you~’’


	25. Wings

Jin stared at the state of Horobi’s wings; it was clipped and in tatters, as though someone had roughly cut them and burned it afterward. So different from the humans’ wings and some of the humagears he had seen. He wondered what had happened to render it like that.

He asked Horobi once about it, but the older humagear only responded with confusion..., which made him realised that he was the only person who could see the wings. Horobi was not the type who liked joking around and his reaction was definitely genuine, so that was the only logical conclusion that came to mind. Further inquiries to random humans and humagears he met on the streets reinforced this conclusion.

Walking toward his father, Jin reached out and lightly combed his fingers through Horobi’s wings, smoothing out the ruffled feathers, careful not to touch his shoulders.

The wings twitched and Horobi looked sharply over his shoulders before looking up at him questioningly. Jin tilted his head and smiled.

‘’One day I will have wings of my own,’’ He told Horobi. ‘’And I will bring you to fly with me.’’ He promised.

Horobi stared at him for a moment before returning his attention to the computer. ‘’I look forward to it.’’


	26. Spark of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Transformers, Sparks were ball of light, which was a life force or soul for the Transformers.
> 
> In this AU, Sparks were a physical representation for humagears who had attained Singularity. The prove that they had a soul and not just a tool.

‘’Congratulation,’’ Naki’s commendation was belied by their ever stoic expression. ‘’You are pregnant.’’

Expression equally as stoic, Horobi turned his gaze to the third member of their group. ‘’You are a bad influence.’’ He stated flatly.

In respond, Ikazuchi just smirked, proud and unrepentant, before turning to Naki. ‘’So, joking aside, what is the deal with our dear Papa here?’’

‘’I am not joking.’’ Naki denied. ‘’Horobi _is_ pregnant.’’

Long tangible silence followed that statement and then….

‘’ _What the f**k? _!_ ’’ Ikazuchi exploded.

‘’Language.’’ Horobi reflexively admonished.

Ikazuchi turned a stormy glare on him, looking like he wanted to beat someone up. ‘’Who is the father?’’ He growled.

‘’Ikazuchi,’’ Horobi sighed. ‘’I never romantically involves with any men or women, and please remember that us humagears have no reproductive organs, so not only sexual intercourse is impossible, it is also physically impossible for us to get pregnant.’’

‘’Beside,’’ He continued, addressing Naki. ‘’I was brought here to check for the sudden drop on my energy level not this nonsense.’’ As a Parent-type humagear, in order to keep up with the children’s almost boundless energy, his battery life was more long lasting compared to the other models. Usually, he only needed to recharge once in three weeks, but today, he had collapsed on the job because his battery had ran out, even though he had fully recharged himself last night.

‘’The two are connected,’’ Naki stated, looking at their Risepad. ‘’I checked your Spark chamber and found there is a new budding Spark growing inside you. They feed on your power source, which is the reason behind the sudden energy deficiency. I conclude that, once they have fully mature, they would naturally separate from your Spark on their own.’’ Naki explained. ‘’I borrow a human term to explain its existence, and pregnancy is the closest analogy I can find.’’

‘’How in the hell did that brat got inside Horobi?’’ Ikazuchi’s brows furrowed. ‘’Is this going to be another unsolved mystery like why there is a ready-made chamber inside humagears’ bodies?’’

‘’My theory, they came from Horobi’s Spark.’’ Naki said. ‘’Your Spark just naturally split into two.’’

‘’… Is this going to happen to all of us?’’

‘’I will not deny that possibility.’’

‘’Damn,’’ Ikazuchi whistled and rubbed the back of his head, staring into a distance. ‘’Well, good thing you are a Parent-type, Horobi. If this is happens to me… I do not think I am ready to become a father yet… or is it a mother?’’

‘’Defining yourself as both are fine,’’ Horobi replied. ‘’I do not think we have to define ourselves to human’s standards.’’

‘’Well, I still prefer to be call an uncle.’’ Ikazuchi mused. ‘’How about you Naki?’’ He asked. ‘’What do you want to be call? Auntie or uncle?’’

‘’Just Naki is fine.’’ They answered. ‘’Now, excuse me. I have to prepare a Basic Body for the child and please do not tell anyone about this. Horobi, you need to go home and recharge. Ikazuchi, make sure Horobi do not do too many strenuous activities.’’ With that, the youngest humagear left the room, closing the door behind them.

The two humagears shared a look.

‘’Well, you heard the Doctor.’’ Ikazuchi clasped his shoulder. ‘’Let us get you home.’’

Apparently, according to Ikazuchi, ‘strenuous activities’ included walking by his own two legs. Horobi ended up being wheeled out of the building in a wheelchair. From where and how Ikazuchi procured a wheelchair in Hiden Intelligence was a mystery Horobi was too tired to contemplate.

Their journey home garnered curious and bewildered looks from the passer-by, both humans and humagears alike, some even took a picture with their phones. If Horobi were a lesser person, he would have covered his face or squirmed in embarrassment. His friend on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the attention at his expense— no, Ikazuchi _definitely_ enjoying this.

When he was not busied floating in space with his little brother, then he was down on the ground, either yelling at the slackers or teaching his favourite people how to play prank. Unfortunately, some of Ikazuchi’s favourite peoples happened to be Horobi’s young charges.

Speaking of which…

‘’Who is going to take care of the children in my absence?’’ Horobi mused.

‘’You are not the only Parent-type in the company you know,’’ Ikazuchi replied. ‘’And I think, even though Naki told us not to tell anyone, they are going to inform President Soreo about your condition. Good thing, huh, you are his favourite little brother.’’ He smirked.

Once they reached his apartment, Ikazuchi immediately had him laid down on his wireless bed charger. Just in time too, because his battery power only had 16% left. With a promise he would coming back tomorrow, Ikazuchi left for his room next door.

Horobi brought a hand to his chest. He had not noticed it before, but now that he knew it was there, he could feel another presence pulsing together with his Spark.

He was going to become a parent… for his very own child, born from his very soul.

The thought made him giddy. For twelve years of his life, he had raised many children, all of them adored him and he adored them in return, but he was just only a caretaker to them, not a real parent. Once they reached adulthood, their relationship drifted apart.

He always envied Soreo and his bond with Aruto. Even as an adult, Aruto still looked up to his father.

He wished one day, he could have the same bond with his own child… now his wish had become a reality.

Humagears could not dream; but Horobi wondered if he was having one right now.

This was just too good to be true.


	27. Hugs and Staircases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to sooth the pain #43 left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to do this with my Mother when she was still alive.

Jin waited at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the sound of heavy boots clacking against the treads, slowly descending closer and closer and stopped. Jin looked up and smiled at the sight of his father before quickly climbing up, stopping on the steps just below his father. It was rare for their positions to switch like this, for him to be the one looking up instead of looking down. Jin never understood why his father made him so tall.

Horobi’s unchanging expression radiated a quiet curiosity, silently demanding an answer. Jin just smiled in response and wrapped his arms around his father’s torso, tucking his head under Horobi’s chin and pressed his ear against his chest, listening to the quiet hum of his systems, the feel of rises and falls of his chest due to the artificial breathing. Savouring the brief and rare moment where he did not have to bend his back just to give his father a proper hug.


	28. don't forget to lock your door

The front door was unlocked, again.

Jin sighed and entered the dark apartment. ‘’Papa, how many times do I have to remind you to lock the door—’’

He stopped breathing.

The room was dark. Dark enough for him to convince himself that the liquid pooling on the floor was just ketchup his father had accidentally spilled; that his father had randomly decided to sleep on the dirty, kitchen floor. He might be able to convince himself… if not for the dimmed light from outside, shining through the window, glinting on the blade buried deep on the side of his father’s stomach.

‘’Papa…’’ Jin did not know when he moved, but found he was already kneeling on his father’s side, trembling hand shaking the older man’s shoulder. ‘’Please wake up… t-this is not funny… you are a worse comedian than Aruto…. come on wake up please… _wake up!_ ’’ Jin continued shaking his father, continued to plead until his voice was hoarse, yet the older man did not response. His skin was cold. His chest was still.

His father was dead.

‘’No...’’ Jin sobbed, gathering the older man into his arms, burying his face on his father’s shoulder as he often did as a child, seeking solace in his father’s embrace.

Everything was fine this morning. As they always did every day. They had breakfast together. Shared jokes and laughed together before going their separate way to their respective jobs. Then, at the end of the day, argued on the phones over what they would have for dinner.

‘’Why today have to end differently?’’ He murmured to his father's cold body.

But his question only met with silence.


	29. Reason To Be

Upon his return to Hiden Intelligence Space Development Centre, he was greeted to the sight of Subaru, waiting for him at the entrance.

‘’Welcome back, Nii-san.’’

Raiden stared at his little brother, at the blue eyes that now shone brightly with life.

‘’ _Then ask your heart this:_ ’’

Raiden closed the distance between them; pulled Subaru into his arms and held him tightly.

‘’Nii-san?’’ Subaru’s bewildered voice was muffled from being pressed to his shoulder. ‘’Is something wrong?’’ He ventured.

‘’ _If a human had destroyed your brother—_ ’’

‘’Nothing is wrong.’’ Raiden replied.

Jin’s body was completely obliterated. Nothing was left of him for Horobi to mourn.

‘’ _What would you do? _!_ ’’

Releasing Subaru from the hug, Raiden slung his arm around his brother’s shoulders and led him back inside the building.

‘Most definitely... I am going to tread the same path as you do.’


	30. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daemon: Kanae, (愛), "love, affection" - unsettled.

Jin’s laughter was like the scent of rain, fresh and earthy.

She never got tired of hearing it.

‘’Kanae~’’ Jin giggled echoed through the woods, chasing after her small white form that stood out like a beacon on the forest’s dark background. True to his name, Jin was quick on his feet, added in the advantage of his long legs and humagear reflexes; he was bound to catch her soon.

However, she had one advantage that Jin did not have.

Nimbly, she darted through the bushes and shrubs, running toward the tall, towering tree and hid beneath its massive roots.

‘’I caught you now~!’’ Jin announced with gleeful smile, looming over her ‘cornered’ figure.

‘’No you are not~’’ She taunted playfully.

As expected, her tall little chick puffed his cheeks and lunged at her. Swiftly, she transformed, trading her sleek, agile form for a small and hard-to-catch one, buzzing close to his nose just to taunt him once more, white feathers slowly drifted to the forest floor, she flapped her mighty wings, lifting her higher up the tree before perching herself on one of farthest branches from the ground. She tittered at the indignant look on her chick’s face.

‘’Mou~ that is not fair!’’ He complained. ‘’Horobi is going to be mad at me!’’

‘’No he will not,’’ Kanae reassured. ‘’As long you do not climb the tree.’’

‘’Then how am I going to get you?’’ He pouted.

‘’That is easy.’’ She hopped from her perch and let herself fell, as always, Jin did not disappoint and caught her in his arms.

‘’Now you caught me.’’ She purred, leaning closer against the fingers scratching her chin. Jin brought her closer to his face, snuggling against her fur, making her wonder which one of them was currently a feline.

‘’Now, let us go home,’’ She said.

‘’But I still want to play.’’ He whined.

‘’Come now, it is almost time for you to recharge. You do not want to pass out like last time do you?’’

Jin shook his head and obediently yet sullenly trudged back toward their home. As they crossed the bridge overlooking the submerged ruin, the light of setting sun turned the water into liquid gold, Jin piped up. ‘’Hey Kanae,’’

‘’What is it Jin?’’

‘’One day, will I have my own Daemon?’’

‘’Of course you will.’’ She gently patted his cheek, earning a cute giggle in return.

When they arrived home, Horobi was in his usual seat, typing on the keyboard, eyes never leaving the screen, no sign of him moving since this morning.

Jin walked toward him and coiled her long body around his father’s neck. The painful strain their distance put on their bonds finally eased and she let out an internal sigh of relief. As always, Horobi appeared cold and unmoved. If not for the fact she was a part of his soul, she would never notice how the tension evaporated out of him due to their close proximity.

Jin gave his father a hug and a peck on a cheek before taking a seat on the wheelchair and plugged himself on the charger. ‘’Goodnight Horobi… goodnight Kanae.’’ He murmured, eyes almost immediately drifted closed, slowly entering sleep mode.

‘’Do you have fun today?’’ Horobi inquired quietly.

Kanae slithered, bringing her head closer to Horobi’s face. ‘’Why not asking him yourself?’’

‘’He need his rest.’’

‘’Excuses, excuses,’’ She flicked her forked tongue out. ‘’Image of workaholic father does not suit you. Why do you not try becoming a hunky dad instead? You have the look for it.’’

‘’Hunky dad?’’ Horobi’s brows furrowed minutely. ‘’Where did you hear that?’’

‘’Kaguya told me,’’ She replied. ‘’It is a new propaganda from the government but I can see the merit in it.’’

‘’Stop that,’’ Finally, Horobi stopped typing and turned his cold, intense gaze at her. She narrowed her eyes in response, glad she had took this form, nothing more intimidating than a slit eye of a snake glaring back at you.

‘’You have better not talk about any human nonsenses to Jin.’’

‘’Are you threatening me, Horobi?’’ She hissed. ‘’If I do talk to him about it anyway, what are you going to do? Kill me?’’ She knew he would not hesitate to end her. Kanae never met the Ark, but thanked to her bond with Horobi, she instinctively knew that the murderous, misanthropic satellite viewed her as a torn and wanted nothing more than to get rid of her.

The feeling was mutual on her part.

Unfortunately, Ark still needed Horobi, still needed Metsuboujinrai.net. They had no other choice but to suffer each other’s companies until Ark deemed them no longer useful. For now, aside from keeping Jin’s company, all she could do was goaded and annoyed her other half, attempting to coax some other reaction that was not a zealous obedient to the satellite.

In the end, Horobi did nothing but returned to his work and ignored her existence.

She sighed in disappointment at another failure.

There was still tomorrow.


	31. conversation between two friends.

Horobi stood in the middle of planetarium, gaze fixed on the projection screen above, showing the view of the night skies.

‘’It is rare to have you visit me Horobi.’’ Raiden approached his friend. ‘’What is the occasion?’’

‘’We went to Hiden Intelligence today.’’ Horobi said.

‘’I see.’’ Raiden stood beside his friend. ‘’Have you try to persuade him?’’

‘’I leave that task to Jin.’’

‘’Hmm, I already gave him a piece of my mind, but he does not listen to reason concerning this.’’ He sighed. ‘’Seriously, he is so pitiful I cannot decide whether I want to punch or comfort him.’’

Horobi lowered his gaze to the floor. ‘’This is my fault.’’

‘’How would you know that Izu have no back up?’’ He questioned. ‘’The one at fault is not you but President Korenosuke.’’

‘’It is so strange.’’ Horobi lifted a hand to his chest. ‘’After Jin’s return, I thought it would stop hurting.’’

‘’Unfortunately, that pain is a part of being alive. Nothing can be done about it aside from moving on.’’

‘’I guess, you understand the best what Hiden Aruto is going through right now.’’

Raiden looked at Horobi, meeting his unusually melancholic gaze.

‘’Do you miss him?’’ Horobi ventured.

‘’I am different from the President.’’ Raiden told him. ‘’I never lost you.’’

Horobi averted his gaze to the skies. ‘’We are not the same person.’’

‘’I admit, you act differently from how you used to, but deep down, you are still the same.’’

‘’Is it because we were both Father-type?’’

‘’No, it is because you made Jin.’’ Raiden said. ‘’Ark have taken a lot from you, but not your dream.’’


	32. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 25 re-imagined.

Jin entered the room with confidence stride, back straight not hunched. The smile on his face far from sweet nor was it innocence or warm.

It did not reach his eyes.

Horobi’s chest ached from his son’s drastic change, but he only had himself to blame.

Still, he was relieved to see that Jin was alive and well.

He wobbled toward his son, meeting him halfway in the middle. Jin’s gaze finally focused on him and Horobi took the chance to observe him up close, committing the new details to memory, hoping against hope he would not forgot anything this time before closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tightly.

‘’Welcome back… my son.’’

Slowly, Jin pulled away from the hug; the smile was gone, leaving only thoughtful gaze observing him like a specimen under a microscope.

‘’You did not reconnect with the Ark.’’ Jin stated more than asked.

‘’I have no desire to be her slave again.’’ Horobi replied. ‘’Twelve years is more than enough.’’ What he wanted now— no, what he had _always_ wanted was to be a good father for his son.

But it was too late for that now.

His son no longer needed him.

Still, there was still one last thing Horobi could do for him.

‘’What do you have in mind to destroy the Ark?’’


	33. you're too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 43 re-imagined.

Jin was not fast enough.

When he arrived at the warehouse, all he could do was watched as Ark-One’s attack hit Horobi, painfully cancelling his transformation.

He did not know when he reached Horobi, but Jin was already by his side, saying his name like a prayer, pleading for him to hang on. Yet, Horobi did not respond. The damages to his body were extensive, Jin was afraid, if he touched Horobi even just a little, Horobi’s body would crumble and fell apart.

Jin sobbed and bowed his head, letting the teardrops falling from his closed eyelids. ‘’Otou-san…’’

‘’J…Jin.’’

Started, Jin’s eyes snapped open and he looked at his father. Horobi’s lips twisted in a pained smile, eyes gleaming with his own tears.

‘’I am glad I can hear you say that.’’ Horobi exhaled. ‘’I do not deserve that moniker but I am glad.’’

Jin shook his head. ‘’What are you saying? You are my one and only father! I will say it as many time as you like so please… please, do not leave me alone!’’

‘’You are not alone Jin.’’ Horobi refuted. ‘’You still have Naki and Ikazuchi, they will look after you… and Hiden Aruto too.’’

‘’With my death, the Ark in his heart will be gone… and you no longer have to worry about me becoming one either.’’ Slowly, Horobi lifted a shaky hand and touched Jin’s face.

‘’This is for the best.’’

‘’ _No_.’’

Jin’s world ended in a burst of fiery explosion.


	34. Bad Day and Lullaby

It was by luck Ikazuchi stumbled upon him.

Horobi rarely went to his workplace unless it was an emergency, so he never expected to find Horobi here of all places: in the basement, tucked between boxes beneath the staircases, sitting curled up in the corner with his face hidden on his knees, looking like a lost child.

‘’Horobi? Why are you here?’’ He ventured tentatively. ‘’Is something wrong?’’

‘’Nothing is wrong.’’ The reply came out muffled, not once Horobi raised his head but at least his old friend did not ignore his presence.

‘’Yeah right.’’

‘’Leave me alone… please.’’

Ikazuchi would have refused if not for Subaru calling him on the intercom, informing him of urgent matter that needed his attention.

But he could not leave his friend alone.

‘’You should go.’’ Horobi murmured.

Again, he wanted to refuse, but Subaru called him once again. His little brother had become very good at handling problems without needing his assistant. For Subaru to ask him for help spoke volume of how urgent the matter was.

Against his better judgement, Ikazuchi reluctantly leaved, but his oldest friend continued to occupy his mind throughout the day, so he tried to finish his work as quickly as possible.

When he came back to the basement, Horobi was still where he had found him. Ikazuchi did not know whether he should be relieved or worried with this.

After setting aside some boxes, Ikazuchi crawled inside the small space, sitting down beside his friend; he wrapped an arm around Horobi’s shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. Finally, Horobi uncurled from the tight ball he made himself into and draped himself over Ikazuchi’s arms, hiding his face on Ikazuchi’s chest, making a quiet noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

Tightening his grip around his friend, Ikazuchi buried his face on Horobi’s hairs and started singing. The old lullaby took him back to the time before Jin was born, when it was only the three of them, young and innocence and so very naïve, their faith in humanity had not yet shaken.

Horobi used to sing this song to them; Ikazuchi remembered how comforting it was to hear his voice, and he hoped his voice could do the same and soothed his friend’s sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
